The Story of Isis
by LadyLovato
Summary: Lizzy was a normal apprentice-aged cat. She had a full and luxurious life until she woke up one day and everything that she knew and loved had disappeared. Her whole life completely changed to the point where what she once knew as normal became impossible. If you review for my story I'll review one of your stories!


**Hey there! I really wanted to write this story because I got the idea during school. So, I hope you like it!**

**Here are what the characters in this chapter look like:**

**Mama (Willow)- Grey tabby she-cat with pale green eyes and a white chest**

**Lizzy- Brown tiger she-cat with pale yellow-green eyes **

**Amy- Grey she-cat with black stripes and dark blue eyes**

**Bow- Grey and pale brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes and white paws**

Chapter 1: _Abandoned_

I was playing with my littermates when our housefolk suddenly called for us to eat our solid food. It was time that the housefolk let us outside for the first time today and there was an unmistakable air of excitement in all of us. As we finished our food our housefolk slowly began opening the large transparent sliding door. Bow, Amy, and I warily peered out, barely stepping a paw outside. Our mother laughed, "Its all right kits, go and have fun!" Amy spotted a butterfly and began pawing at it. She giggled and said, "Come on guys! This is fun!" Bow and I exchanged a glance and shrugged. So we trotted around the garden exploring to our limits.

I came across a tall plant with oddly-shaped leaves. It smelled so good that I wanted to rip it from its roots and eat the whole thing. I had just ripped off a big leaf when something caught my eye. A large hole in the fence that blocked us from the real outside world. I dropped the leaf and sneaked my way to the hole. I looked back at my mother and littermates, they were too far away to see me.

I slipped through the hole and gasped. The trees were huge! All of these different smells, it was too much too take in. Sweet honeysuckle, musty odor of dead leaves, and the twittering of birds all combined to overwhelm me.

Something loud buzzed in my ear and I yelped, clawing at the air. I couldn't feel anything so I was relieved when the buzzing stopped. Too soon I felt a sharp painful sting at my tail. I jumped 3 feet in the air and screeched. It hurt so bad! I darted back to the hole in the fence and started to wail.

"M-ma-mama! Something stung me!" I yelled.

My mother came racing towards me. "Where, Lizzy?" Concern glittered in her eyes.

"On m-my t-tail!" I yowled.

She examined my tail and sighed with relief. "Don't worry my kit. It's just a bee sting you'll be alright." She licked my forehead and stroked me with her tail.

"I'll go and get my house folk, they'll know what to do," Mama meowed. She padded up to the house and slipped inside.

"Lizzy!" Amy called. "What happened?"

"Yeah, are you okay?" Bow meowed.

I looked into their identical blue eyes and shrugged, "Mama says a bee stung me. It hurt at first but it's not that bad." I puffed out my chest and acted tough.

"Well in that case I hope you don't mind me biting your tail," Bow meowed.

He mischievously made a lunge at my tail but I swatted him back with my paw and we began to play-wrestle.

"Bow! Stop that! Can't you see that she's hurt?" Mama said.

"We were just playing mama!" I rolled my eyes.

"Well no more of that nonsense while you're still hurt!" She warned.

"Now come inside, the house folk will help soothe that sting," she said.

I sighed and trotted back to the nest.

~~~~~~~~~~(next day)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I yawned as I woke up and began to stretch. I winced at the sharp pain in my tail and stood still for a moment with my eyes squeezed shut as the pain slowly faded away. When it did I sighed with relief and opened my eyes. I was surprised to notice that Mama, Bow and Amy were not in our nest with me.

"They must've gotten up early to eat or something," I thought (in my head).

I slowly padded into the huge glossy kitchen to quickly eat a bite so that I could go outside again. But once again I was surprised to see the bowls empty and the whole kitchen as well. I began to get slightly panicky and quickly began checking the rest of the house I looked in the room where we made dirt, our sunroom, and even the rooms that only our housefolk are allowed into. They were definitely not in the large house that we lived in. In fact not even our housefolk were to be found. As I was checking the room where our housefolk sleep I noticed that one of the transparent parts of the wall was open which was very unusual.

I decided to go and check it out. I jumped onto the place where my housefolk slept and then onto the edge of the transparent wall. I peered out and quickly jumped into the open. As soon as I landed a huge weight lunged on top of me and I blacked out.

**Hey so I guess you could say that this was a cliff hanger but you know I guess not. Anyway please R/R because this is my first ****real**** story and I hope you like it! More chapters to come :3**

**Stay Strong \m/,**

_~LadyLovato_


End file.
